


Werewolf Closet

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, after season 3a, coming out as a werewolf, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this might be the end?  I don't know, if anyone wants to see more I suppose I could continue it.  Drop me a comment and let me know!  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Coming out of the (Werewolf) Closet

            Ethan and Danny lay on top of Danny's bed.  Danny is trying to read his AP chemistry textbook while Ethan dozes next to him.  The book makes a loud clunk as it closes, instantly raising Ethan from his slumber.

           "You finally done?" Ethan asks, excited.

           "Yes, I'm finally done," Danny replies, smiling.  He wasn't sure what it was about Ethan lately, but he seemed so much happier, freer.  Ethan always smiled around Danny, but he couldn't hide how it turned to a frown of worry whenever he thought Danny wasn't looking.  Now though, Ethan seemed to be beaming constantly.  Danny wondered if it had anyhting to do with the twins calling a ceasefire to the antagonism they had for Scott and his pack of friends.

           "I know just how we can celebrate" Ethan says, a lascivious smirk parting his lips.

           "Whoa there, my parents will be home in an hour..." Danny states, sitting up to look at Ethan.

           Ethan drags the back of his hand from Danny's thigh up to the hem of his shirt.  When he reaches the opening, he slides his dexterous fingers under the cotton wall between him and his boyfriend.

           "Come on Danny, we haven't had any fun since before the concert," Ethan said, then seeing the look of sadness in Danny's eyes, he stopped.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up.  I know you don't like to talk about it."

           "It's ok, you didn't mean to," Danny responds, now looking away from Ethan.

           "Look, it's ok if you don't want to, you know I would never pressure you," Ethan coos, removing his hand from Danny's washboard abs, and placing it on his arm.

           "I know you wouldn't Ethan, it's just..." but Danny trails off, not sure how to articulate what he wants to say.  These last few days have been magical, finally getting to be with Ethan sans his usual fretting and mysterious behavior, but they worry Danny.  Why had he been like that, and what had happened to suddenly change Ethan's demeanor?

           "What?  What's wrong Danny?" Ethan questions, unsure where Danny is going.

           "Ok, don't get me wrong," Danny begins, choosing his words carefully.  "I'm really happy that you've been so happy and carefree lately.  But I can't help but wonder what it was that was bothering you before.  I know it seems to be over now, but you never would talk about it and I just... I worry about you Ethan."

           Ethan's face scrunches up, a half frown marring his gorgeous face and knitting his eyebrows together.

           "Danny, there were things, things I didn't want to tell you," Ethan starts, now just as nervous as Danny.  He can hear his heart start to beat faster with each comment.  "I haven't always been... I'm not always a good guy Danny.  I didn't want you to know some things about me, because I wasn't sure you'd still like me once you knew."

           "Ethan, I care about you more than I have any of my other boyfriends, you can tell me anything," Danny says, and Ethan knows it's true, can hear it in his heart.

           "I know, and I care about you more than I thought I would... More than I probably should have.  I don't, I don't want you to be in danger, but judging by what's happened already, maybe it's safer for you to know."

           This revelation startles Danny, his pulse accelerating, his scent changing from one of nervousness to that of fear.

           "Babe, whatever it is, you can tell me.  Are you in trouble?  Did you do something... illegal?" Danny questions, terrified of the response he may receive.

           "I... maybe, I don't want to talk about that right now, save it for another day," Ethan says, flustered at how Danny can always see right through him.  "There is something I need to tell you though.  Something that will be hard to believe.  And if, afterwards, you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand."

           With his last comment Ethan breaks, his face falls and his eyes begin to moisten.  Danny pulls him into a hug, cradling Ethan's had between his arms and chest.

           "Whatever it is, no matter how bad, I won't stop caring for you Ethan.  I, I love you," Danny surprises himself with his honesty.  He hadn't planned on getting this attached, on losing himself to Cupid's embrace, but Ethan had a way of worming his way past Danny's defenses.

           Ethan turns to Danny with a confusing expression plastered on his face.  His eyes are filled with love and rapturous joy, but the rest of his visage is heartbroken.

           "Danny, oh Danny," Ethan moans, barely stifling his sobs.  "I love you too!"

           "Ok, it's ok.  Now, can you tell me what it is?  Now that you know how I feel?" Danny asks, hoping their newfound honesty will carry forward into their discussion of Ethan's irritability and worry.

           "Yeah, yeah I think I can," Ethan admits, lacing his fingers through Danny's to still his trembling hands.  "I'm not normal, not like other people.  My brother and I, we're werewolves Danny."

           Danny tries desperately to control his laughter but can't suppress it for long.  Ethan looks shocked as Danny laughs for a moment before turning serious again.

           "Ethan, I thought you said you were going to tell me the truth?" Danny inquires, upset, yet still chuckling at what he believes to be Ethan's joke.

           "I did!  I mean, I am telling you the truth!" Ethan nearly shouts, his frustration growing.  "I am a werewolf!  And so is my brother!"

           "Do you, do you actually believe that?" Danny questions, his fear apparent in his eyes.  "Werewolves are just myth Ethan, they aren't real."

           "Yes they are!" Ethan growls, his eyes flashing crimson.

           Danny jumps back and then stumbls off the bed, putting space between himself and his boyfriend.

           "What, what happened to your eyes Ethan?" Danny asks, frantic.

           "I told you, I'm a werewolf," Danny snarls, then realizes how he's acting.  He slides off the bed, stepping closer to Danny, who recedes further with each step.  "Danny, it's me, it's still me, Ethan.  I love you, and that's why, it's why I felt you needed to know the truth about me."

           Ethan reaches out, grabbing Danny's hand and bringing it to his face.  Once in position, he waits for Danny to look him in the eyes.  When he finally does, Ethan transforms fully.

           "Fur?  You have...fur on your face, and red eyes?" Danny says, more a statement than a question.

           "Yes," Ethan says, his voice different from his transformation.  He lets his wolf fade, his face return to normal.  "This is what I wanted to show you Danny.  This is who I really am, a werewolf."

           "This is surreal," Danny deadpans, still holding Ethan's cheek.  Ethan drops his eyes to the floor, mentally preparing himself to lose the only other person he loves besides his brother.  "I can deal with this."

           Ethan's face lights up, his smile threatening to engulf the entirety of his head.

           "You don't think I'm a freak?" Ethan asks, just to make sure.

           "Everyone has their own peculiarities, my boyfriend's just happens to be that he's a werewolf," Danny answers, before drawing Ethan into a loving kiss.  It's tender and sweet, but with an underlying passion neither would deny.

           "I love you Danny Mahealani," Ethan says, breathless.

           "I love you too Ethan, my werewolf," Danny whispers.

           Feeling more relaxed, the boys snuggle back on the bed, bodies entertwined.  The soothing sounds of Danny's heart lull Ethan to sleep, while the warmth of Ethan's body does the same for Danny.

           

 


	2. Meet the Pack

           Danny exits the line in the cafeteria, carrying his food on the little red tray.  He looks around for Ethan and Aiden, usually camped out at their own table.  His face registers his surprise when he sees Ethan waving him over to a different table.  To Scott's table.

           "Hey babe, new seating arrangements?" Danny jokes, as he takes a seat next to his boyfriend.

           "Um... yeah, something like that," Ethan replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

           "Hi Danny!" Stiles says enthusiastically from the other side of Ethan.

           "Welcome to our table!" Scott says brightly, as if Danny had just received admission to some secret club.  Well, he had just learned some interesting things the night before, but that was neither here nor there.

           "Hey Lydia!" Danny says, giving his old friend a nod.  Ever since Jackson had left, he and Lydia hadn't spent as much time together.  They had never been great friends, not the way he and Jackson had been, but it was weird not being as close anymore.  Lydia had Allison to talk about boys and other things with now, so he figured he wasn't really needed.  Sometimes he wondered if they had only been friend's because she was dating his best friend, and that sent a pang of sadness through him.

           "So, um, Ethan, Aiden, did you think about what I asked you?" Scott utters, an uneasy lilt to his voice.

           Aiden doesn't respond, glancing at Lydia before turning to stare at his brother.  The mood at the table is suddenly tense.

           "We, uh, we've discussed it," Ethan says, turning from his brother towards Scott.  "We need a little time still, I'm sorry.  We'll have an answer for you soon."

           Scott looks dejected, but doesn't respond, just goes back to eating his sloppy joe. Stiles makes a dumb joke and breaks the tension, things returning to normal.

           "I forgot, since um, since the others... are gone, what are you two going to be doing?  I've offered you what I can, but with Isaac and all, that isn't something I can help with," Scott states, the whole table again turning to him.  "Like I've said, you're more than welcome to, and especially if you two do become part of my... well, you know."

           Ethan looks tense again.  He chances a glance at Danny, who looks increasingly confused.  He can tell Danny feels unwelcome, left out.  Finally, he figures they already got through one revelation, they can probably deal with a few more.

           "Danny knows, so can we stop talking in code?" Ethan finally replies, scanning the rest of the table.

           "Oh thank God!" Stiles says, joined by a chorus of agreement from the rest of the table.

           "I thought you were never going to go through with it bro" Aiden adds, punching his twin in the arm.

           "Well we all don't have little miss supernatural over there," Ethan responds, laughing.

           "Call me that again and your brother will be an only child," Lydia retorts, a hint of fondness under her normally icy glare.

           "Wait, so you told everyone else about you being a, you know what, before me?" Danny questions, offended.

           "Look, Danny, it isn't like that," Ethan begins, but is cut off by the rest of the table.

           "I'm a werewolf too," Scott says.

           "As am I," Isaac adds.

           "Former Werewolf Hunter," Allison chimes in.

           "Apparently I'm a Banshee," Lydia scoffs.

           "You already know about us," Aiden states.

           Danny's eys move from face to face at the table, overwhelmed by this rapid-fire reveal.

           "So you're all some kind of supernatural thing?" Danny asks, incredulous.

           "Hey!  Fellow human over here!" Stiles yells, feigning indignation.

           "Ok, so that explains quite a few things that have been weird for the last year or so," Danny concedes.  "It feels like everyone I know, except Jackson, is some kind of fantastical creature."

           No one looks at Danny, and a silence descends upon the table, nearly smothering in its awkwardness.

           "No, don't tell me," Danny sighs, not sure if he wants to hear what they're going to say next.

           "Jackson asked Derek for the bite, but he didn't turn into a werewolf at first," Scott replies,

           "He became this crazy lizard monster thing called the Kanima!" Stiles continues, flailing his arms around.  "And then his master, who was that weirdo Matt, tells him to kill himself after he'd already used him to murder these other people, but then he was healing so Derek and his crazy uncle Peter killed jackson."

           "But he came back to life" Lydia finishes.  "And then he was a werewolf, and that's when his father decided to move him to London."

           Danny sits there quietly, trying to absorb this incredible information. 

           "I think I'm going to be sick," he says, running to a trashcan, followed closely by Ethan and Scott.

           "Are you ok?!" Scott asks, clearly worried.

           "Yeah, just trying to process that my best friend was some kind of murderous lizard monster and didn't tell me, and that everyone else I know is either a werewolf or some kind of mythical being," Danny ekes out.

           "Still a human over here!" Stiles shouts from behind, being ignored once again.

           "Can we trust you Danny?  Will you promise not to tell anyone about us?" Scott questions, taking a serious tone.

           "Of course he won't tell!" Ethan demands, his eyes flashing a deep red again.

           "Calm down buddy, I just wanted to hear it from him," Scott replies, his eyes going a bright scarlet in response.

           "I won't... I won't tell anyone, I promise," Danny finally says, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

           Ethan and Scott help Danny back to the table and everyone sits back down.

           "So what, what were you guys talking about earlier?" Danny finally asks, figuring they should get everything out of the way at once.

           "Wolves run in packs," Ethan begins, triyng to explain this quickly but accurately.  "Our pack, well that's another story for another time, anyway, Aiden and I's pack is gone now.  So Scott has offered us to join his pack."

           "But we haven;t decided if we want to," Aiden continues.  "We haven't had good luck in the past with being in a pack, and since we're Alphas ourselves, we don't have to have one."

           "I know Aiden, but I don't think it's fair to compare Scott to Deucalion or our first pack, he doesn't want to control us like they did," Ethan rebuts.

           "I would never!" Scott crys out.  "But I know it can be hard to be without a pack, and yes, it might be awkward with both of you being Alphas in your own right, but all I'm offering is pack, a bond, a family."  As Scott says this, he looks aorund at the smiling faces surrounding him at the table.  They all smile back, and then focus on the twins.

           "So, what do you think?" Ethan asks, turning to Aiden.

           "I guess, I guess we can give it a shot," Aiden finally replies, rubbing his hand up and down Lydia's arm before looking at Scott.

           "I'm in too then," Ethan says, giving a small smile to Scott.

           "Whoa," Scott says, looking a bit off.

           "What's up?" Allison worries.

           "I'm just, wow... I didn't expect that rush," Scott answers, a bit off.

           "We accepted your invitation, you can sense us now; we're part of your pack," Ethan explains.

           "And you'll be stronger too, since we're both Alphas in our own right, not counting the additional strength from growing the pack," Aiden adds.

           "Just don't let it go to your head," Ethan warns.

           "Or we'll take it off," Aiden jokes, before being smacked upside the head by Lydia.  "I was joking!  He's my Alpha now, I wouldn't attack him."

           "Well I'm off to class, Aiden, carry my books," Lydia demands, getting up to leave.

           "I think you might have two Alphas there bud," Stiles laughs, receiving a stern look from both Aiden and Lydia as they walk past.

           "So you're really ok with this?" Ethan asks again, gauging Danny's acceptance.

           "Yeah, I'm fine now," Danny assures him.  "It's all a bit overwhelming, but I'll get used to it.  I'd do anything for you."

           "Great!" Ethan beams, elated.

           "Wait a minute... So when you asked me if I I would change my scars if I had the choice, were you offering to turn me?" Danny asks innocently.

           Ethan fumbles and quickly stands up. 

           "Oh, looks like it's time for class, gotta go, love you babe!" Ethan says, rushing off.

           "You can't just offer to turn your boyfriend Ethan!" Scott shouts walking off after Ethan.

           The others gather their things to leave as the bell rings.  As he walks out the door, Danny is stopped by Stiles.

           "It gets easier," Stiles says, patting Danny on the back.  "Believe me, it's a wild and crazy life, but we can make it.  We'll show them how badass humans can be!"

           "Yeah, I guess we will," Danny says, smiling.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the end? I don't know, if anyone wants to see more I suppose I could continue it. Drop me a comment and let me know! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story about Dethan. 1 or two more chapters, and then I'll probably be done, unless someone wants me to continue.
> 
> Hey, I have a tumblr now! Come visit me at http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/


End file.
